Chu Chu Popsicles
by Made2352
Summary: "If Kuroko wants to, I don't mind; I'll gladly do it." And Ogiwara smiled down at Kuroko happily, and Kuroko smiled up at Ogiwara. Kuroko opened up his mouth, "Then, I want more Chu-Chu Pops."


**Kuroko x Ogiwara: Chu-Chu Popsicles**

_**Summary: "If Kuroko wants to, I don't mind; I'll gladly do it." And Ogiwara smiled down at Kuroko happily, and Kuroko smiled up at Ogiwara. Kuroko opened up his mouth, "Then, I want more Chu-Chu Pops."**_

The seal to the frozen treat was ripped open by teeth; allowing for the eater to access to it. Shaggy orange hair and a smiling expression handed it over to his friend, when his friend couldn't open the seal. He passed the light blue Chu-Chu Pop to which his friend gladly accepted. "Thanks Ogiwara-kun." A soft, small smile plastered on his face. Sky-blue powdery hair, skin oh so fair and pale, eyes to match his stoic expression, and his ability to be noticed incredibly lacked. "No problem Kuroko!" Ogiwara smiled back. Opposite of Kuroko's, it shined brightly and it was huge grin. Kuroko savored his icy treat, enjoying the flavor of blueberry dancing on his tongue; staining it to show its proof. Every weekend the two friends would come to the park, play basketball, and enjoy their usual treat; Chu-Chu Pops. Sweat trickled down the side of their faces, as the hot weather consumed them. A flower designed fan cooled down the sweating Ogiwara; stopping him from getting a stroke. Kuroko survived with the frozen treat. "It's so hot~" Ogiwara complained, fanning himself harder. Kuroko's eyes slowly look toward his friend, worrying for his only friend. An idea popped into his mind, and he eyed his Chu-Chu Pop.

Ogiwara continued to fan himself, trying to keep the heat from even touching him. He felt a tap on the shoulder, and looked down at his friend. "Hm…? What's wrong Kuroko?" He questioned. Curious because his invisible friend stopped in his tracks, and looked at him with those famous blue-eyes. "Ogiwara-kun, do you want some?" He raised the Popsicle toward his friend, and Ogiwara stared. A huge smile formed on his face, and he hooked his arm around Kuroko's neck. "Thanks Kuroko!" He inched closer toward the already half eaten pop, and soon his mouth touched the brim. If you would call it, I guess it would be an indirect kiss. Kuroko smiled, happy his friend sought refuge from his Popsicle. But the smiled slowly fade, noticing the treat was getting eaten more than he opposed.

Seconds later...

"Sorry Kuroko; I didn't mean to eat it all." Ogiwara continued to apologize; sorry for eating all of it. But the weather was too hot, and he really needed it. Kuroko made sad sobs, as he stared at his empty plastic Chu-Chu Pop. Ogiwara grimaced, sad that he upset his friend. An idea popped into his mind, and the grimace turned into a smile.

Kuroko sniffled, and trashed the plastic Popsicle. "Kuroko!" The sound of his friend's voice was heard, and he slowly turned around. "What's wrong Ogiw-!" His lips were sealed off from finishing the sentence, and Kuroko's blue-eyes widen. Softness smashed into his lips, warmth and sweetness colliding with shock and surprise. He found at uneasy feeling, but pushed it away; consumed with his other feelings. Ogiwara crashed his lips onto Kuroko, leaving Kuroko's mouth a gap. Ogiwara took this chance to slip his tongue, and explore Kuroko's caverns. This continued, forgetting the heat of summer, and anything with it. They moved apart, and Kuroko stared at him in shock, and a blush. "Why did you do that Ogiwara-kun?" Kuroko touched his lips; remembering the feelings of Ogiwara's lips on his.

"Because I ate Kuroko's Chu-Chu Pops, I decided to give you some back. Like the taste!" Ogiwara smiled. Kuroko stared at him blankly, but cheeks still tinted with pink. Ogiwara smiled, and was ready to tell Kuroko that it was time to leave the park; it was getting dark. But Kuroko beat him to it; "Can I... have some more?" Kuroko said shamelessly. He played with his shirt, hoping his friend won't find him weird. Ogiwara stared at his friend, he was a little taken back, but he found Kuroko's action to cute... 'Did he just get cuter?' After seconds passed, Kuroko felt his friend was thinking wrong of him, and he looked up at the brown haired friends. "Ogiwara-kun- Kuroko that was really cute you know!" He smiled. Ogiwara reached out, and hooked Kuroko into a hug. "Ogiwara-kun!?" Kuroko's face was smothered into Ogiwara's chest. Not that he minded it.

"If Kuroko wants to, I don't mind; I'll gladly do it." And Ogiwara smiled down at Kuroko happily, and Kuroko smiled up at Ogiwara. Kuroko opened up his mouth, "Then, I want more Chu-Chu Pops."

Omaka: "What Kuroko "Really" said...?

"If Kuroko wants to, I don't mind; I'll gladly do it." And Ogiwara smiled down at Kuroko happily, and Kuroko smiled up at Ogiwara. Kuroko opened up his mouth, "Then, I want Ogiwara-kun too..." Kuroko lifted himself on his toes, reaching up to Ogiwara's ears to whisper something.

Next second, Ogiwara's face went completely red. "But Kuroko; aren't we a little too young for that!" He starred at his friend in disbelief. Kuroko pouted at his friend. "But Ogiwara-kun said, 'If Kuroko wants, I don't mind~ I'll gladly do it.' Ogiwara stared stumbled.

"I guess we have no choice..." He grabbed Kuroko's hand, and starting heading towards his house; hoping none of his family members was there to… disturb them.

Hours Later...

"Wah! That was one of the scariest movies I have ever seen! Right! Kuroko?" He said excitedly. 'You don't seem like you're scared.'

**A/N: This was my first EVER Kuroko no Basuke/Basket fan-fiction; not first Yaoi. My other is on Meganebu! Please go easy on me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke/Basket; all rights go to Tadatoshi Fujimaki. All I own is the fan-fiction plot line.**


End file.
